


Wink

by Hatedoneyelloweyes



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Data, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-specifying abuse, Non-specifying death, Non-specifying torture, Past Abuse, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatedoneyelloweyes/pseuds/Hatedoneyelloweyes
Summary: Data learns how to wink…and other things.





	Wink

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of season one and before season two.

~*~*~

Geordi first realized Data’s awakened capacity for emotion driven expression, the day he rotated around as Geordi was longingly watching him at a table by himself in Ten Forward, locked eyes with him and winked.  

There was such heat in his (then _just_ ) friend’s vibrant, chartreuse yellow irises, he almost fell out of his chair.  

He remembers how it made him shudder and ache with need.  He never wanted to choke on an android’s rigid throb, so bad.  Nobody else saw it.  

It felt so raw, so biological, Geordi was in disbelief.  But then more and more clues were hurled at him like photon torpedoes, until it all coalesced into him being brutalized on hands and knees by Data’s synthetic cock, in the large bed in his new quarters.  

The way Data was grinding into him, grunting and groaning out a very primal, organic yearning while making him howl and moan in rapture, showed Geordi, the luring android had craved that moment, a long time.  

This transformation wasn’t due to subroutine programs or newly installed microchips.  

Instead, he had _evolved_ to finally realize his long-awaited dream of feeling emotions through two major, traumatic, life sagas which he revealed only to Geordi.  

The first one had built upon another long-buried one which his positronic brain accidentally stumbled upon as corrupted, memory files before his subprocessors formed new mental pathways which enabled them to be repaired and the memories in them, brought into his conscious awareness.  

What had happened was a miracle.  He hadn’t experienced cascade failure or ended up in such a disordered state as Lore (yet).  But there was something there, that hadn’t been before.  It was calculating.  Sinister.  Seething.  

It was also in tremendous despair and was buried under a mountainous weight of guilt and shame.  

Data revealed that he never felt so aware of being a Commanding Officer in Starfleet and having to maintain an aura of impassivity and indomitability and how his lack of emotion once gave him an advantage in this regard, until he had something so painful to hide like a past tainted by physical, psychological and sexual abuse from an attractive, dark-haired, ruby-cheeked, charismatic man you’d never think capable of such horrors.  

He was called Captain Eldinrar Fayleet and he deceived Data and the Enterprise to get him aboard his starship and then disappeared with him for two months, using some unheard-of technology.  

In the end, Data snapped and gruesomely tortured him, murdered him and then blew up his starship along with his crew.  

Then there was another past spent enduring abuse at the hands of his then, thirty-seven-year-old father and creator, Dr. Noonien Soong, on Omicron Theta.  

Data confessed he abused his brother as well, even worse than himself.  The specifics made Geordi’s skin crawl, his heart shatter for him…and Lore.  His father was...in no uncertain terms...a sexually deviant monster.  

Now, Geordi’s become obsessed with taming the bottomless anguish and rage, inside of his new _boyfriend_.  He spends his off time engaged in activities like comforting his ‘love’ in his or Geordi’s bed as he bitterly sobs himself to sleep (another awakened ability).  

He’ll never divulge his secrets (Picard, Riker, Troi know of his emotional awakening and many others suspect it along with the _interesting_ development in Data and Geordi’s relationship but they don’t know of his abuse or the specifics of Captain Fayleet’s death.  They also felt it best that Data hid his new state from the others and instead, eased them into it).  

He knows not revealing the truth about Data, presents a grave risk, not only to himself and the Enterprise's passengers but also to Data.  

But every time he contemplates doing so, he becomes paralyzed.  

If he does, he’ll be betraying Data’s trust because Data has specifically instructed him not to tell anyone.  

He’ll also be jeopardizing what he so ravenously craves...how Data makes him feel which is like he’s oxygen and Data’s a biological being who can’t live without him.  

He can punch a hole through a starship hull, is a ticking time bomb because of his mental instability and he has pierced Geordi straight in the eyes with his menacing stare and told him that if he ever left him, he was afraid of what would happen.  

He’s afraid of him and desperately fears losing his love.  But it’s also his vibrant kisses and how tender, erotic and in control he can be when they’re sweating, groaning, howling, quaking as one spectacular, biological and synthetic lifeform.  

It’s the freaky, brazen things he does to him when no one’s watching like when they’re alone in Engineering and he roughly smacks and grabs his ass, grinds out his need against him, touches Geordi’s swollen ache, bathes his ear in hissed lust and filth and then groans out his sexual frustration with such passion, Geordi could burst into tears from arousal. 

It’s how intoxicating it is when he’s pretending to be the old ‘Data’ in front of everyone while so slyly, so _slickly_ letting him know in certain instances, exactly what he’s really thinking.  

Oh, and the earth-shattering orgasms.  It’s those too.  

He’s imprisoned in Data’s beautiful, irresistible web.  But the horrific part is he doesn’t feel imprisoned and scarier still, doesn’t wish to escape.  

It’s a disturbing situation, all around.  He’s so ashamed.  So very ashamed.  

~*~*~


End file.
